


Azumanga Daioh! Drabbles

by orphan_account



Series: Azumanga Daioh! Collection [1]
Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: F/F, Other, i thought tomo and kagura would like it, more charas will be added as time goes on, the first drabble is kinda about jjba because yknow, this is my first thing published here so im getting the hang of it, to the actual story i mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of some short Azumanga Daioh stories by yours truly. I just love these girls <i>so much.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Azumanga Daioh! Drabbles

Tomo adjusted her hat. “Good grief.”

Yomi looked up. “What?”

Tomo blinked, looking over to Yomi. She was looking up from her book, glasses pushed up her nose.

“Y’know. Good grief.”

Yomi sighed. “Is that from one of those action mangas you love so much?”

“Yeah!” Tomo chirped, sitting down on her desk. “It's from JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure.”

Humming, Yomi adjusted her glasses. “I've heard of that one, but I've never really gotten around to reading it–”

Tomo gasped. “You should! It's the thing that Kagura and I quote to each other all the time. We're gonna initiate Sakaki next!”

“You mean you'll force her to read it.”

A slight pause. “Maybe.”

Yomi sat there in thought for a moment. She decided to give it a shot. Smiling, she folded over the corner of a page, shutting her book. “Y’know, I could probably borrow a few volumes…”

Tom's face lit up. “Really? Woo!” She threw her arms into the air, nearly losing her hat. “You're gonna have to borrow them from me! Kagura already lent hers to Sakaki.”

“Oh? Alright. Do you have them with you right now?”

“Nope. You're gonna have to come over!”

“Aw, darn. Guess I'll have to walk home with you today.” Yomi feigned disappointment.

Tomo snickered, taking off her hat and putting it onto Yomi's head. “Well. I'll see you later, YoYo. Now I need to use the bathroom!” She got up, rushing out of the room before Yomi could say anything.

She faintly heard Kagura and Tomo shouting “WRYYY!” in the hallway, and she couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Most of these are gonna be written to nail down characterization before I tackle bigger fics. Please provide valid criticism and tips!


End file.
